The GGO Football International Tournament
by Master Huytin
Summary: A story where Team Barefoot travels to London to play a world tournament. Some side pairings in the backgrounds. An AI Football GGO Fanfic


**Chapter 1: The Plane Journey**

**A/N- This was meant to be posted months ago, but I never finished it. I apologise that this chapter is kind of a filler, but I hope you enjoy it, and the upcoming chapters too!**

Isaac breathed in the last breath of China's air, before he, Cat, Timmy and Karl set off on their long journey to London, England for a GGO Football International Cup. There were eight teams who were going to be participating in the tournament, including old acquaintances of Team Barefoot- Samba, Tango, Lions, and, (Isaac's personal favourite) Rhythm. It had been a bit of a surprise to receive the notification, but all of them were very excited to be participating again in a world event for GGO Football. He remembered when he received the notification.

_**One month prior…**_

_Isaac yawned as he lounged out on the sofa at his home. He had gotten over the usual other three to his place, and they were just watching some of the AI Football GGO China Youth Cup. Suddenly, he heard a rather loud sound as he received a notification on his laptop. He quickly went to check what it was, since it was rare for him to receive any messages. And, as he opened it up, he immediately recognised, with a bit of nostalgia, the animation which always played when a notification from the GGO Football International Committee was being opened. He quickly yelped, and called his friends, reading the message aloud._

"_Dear Team Barefoot,_

_You are receiving this message because you have been invited to an International GGO Football Cup. This tournament will be in an all-play-all style, so you will be competing against all the teams which play in this event." The others stared at each other in joy and excitement, as Isaac eagerly read on._

"_This tournament will be held in a month, in London, England. Flights, as well as hotel bookings, will all be paid as well as arranged by us, the International GGO Football Committee. This will be a highly publicised event, and there will be only the best teams in the world- including the South American Championship Winners and Runners-up, Brazil's Team Samba and Argentina's Team Tango; the European Championship winners and runners-up France's Team Rhythm and England's Team Lions; as well as the Champions of Africa, and the Champions of Eurasia as well. So we expect that you, as the Representative's of Asia, and the World Champions, will be attending._

_If there are any issues with arrangements, please do not hesitate to contact us. Your flight will be booked for the Third of November, and you will have time to enjoy the city of London for two days until the Opening Ceremony._

_Until next time,_

_GGO Football International Committee."_

_Everybody jumped in excitement. They would have another chance to play GGO Football against the world's best again! Then another 'ding' popped up, and Isaac scrolled down to see a message from his father, Dr Coleman, attached._

"_Dear Isaac,_

_I would like to congratulate you on your selection for this upcoming GGO Football World Tournament, although you were, of course, the natural selection due to your performance in the World Championship. You and your friends have made your father proud, and I expect to see the very best quality GGO Football from your Team Barefoot._

_This will be an excellent opportunity to hone your skills in GGO Football again; I promise you, each and every one of your former adversaries has improved greatly. And the teams which you have not met before, such as the teams of South Africa and Australia, will prove both a great challenge and an exciting face-off as well._

_Until we meet again in London, I can only say one thing._

_Godspeed,_

_Your Loving Father, Dr Coleman, Chairman of the International GGO Football Committee"_

_Isaac grinned wider than he had since he had lifted the GGO Football World Trophy. "Okay guys, let's do our best!" Everybody chorused their agreement gleefully. Then they got a ring from Face-Time. They read the contact name. 'Shawn'. Well, it could only be one person, and they grinned again, with Isaac pressing the green button to accept the call._

"_Hello Shawn-"_

"_HIIII SHAWNIE!"_

"_Uuuh…Hello guys! So, judging by the expressions on your faces, I assume you have received the message too, right?"_

"_Yep! Isn't it great? I am so excited to play again!" Isaac smiled as he exclaimed his excitement._

"_I agree! All those teams- it will be great to see them again; I am currently looking up the newcomers as well."_

"_Oh, really? What have you seen so far?"_

"_Actually, it's quite strange. I can't seem to find that much about them. Perhaps it's because they are in a different continent- remember Team Toro?"_

"_I agree. Either way, I suspect we will have full access to the International GGO Football Files, just like we did for the World Championships. My dad says that they will prove to be great opponents, so I will take his word on that."_

"_Ok then. I agree with you. I think I will fly directly from Vienna to London, so we shall meet again there?"_

" _Deal. Don't be late!"_

"_Haha. If anybody is late, it will be you guys."_

"_Do I sense a challenge?"_

"_Nope. You guys aren't strong enough for my status." They had a brief tongue-out showdown, but it was all done in the lightest of possible moods._

"_Ok, I have to go now. See you guys soon; don't forget to train hard and well!"_

"_We can only say the same! See you!" And with that, Shawn hung up the call; they looked at each other again, still digesting their happiness. Cat squealed._

"_Oh Waaw! I can't believe I will be able to see Shawnie again so soon!" And, in their happiness, none of them even sweatdropped like usual._

_**A few hours later…**_

_Isaac smiled as he got into bed. Suddenly, he received another Face-Time call. He read the contact name, only to see 'Sophie' on it. He blushed a little, adjusting the collar of his pyjamas. He took a deep breath, and then accepted the call. On the other side, he could hear the very same._

"_Hello, Sophie! How are you?"_

"_I'm very good, thanks. And you?"_

"_Great! You got the message, then?"_

"_Mhmm! It's going to be great to see you guys again, especially you, Isaac!" Isaac blushed at that last comment, which he tried to convince himself was a nonchalant one and with no ulterior motives attached. Suddenly, she moved into view, and Isaac was breath-taken by the sunny skies of Paris, but more importantly, the sheer beauty of the teenage girl in front of the camera._

"_You look…good…today, Sophie." At this comment, she turned away swiftly, as if covering her face, although her rapidly reddening ears were still very much visible to Isaac in his back-view position. Bit by bit, she slowly turned around again, only to have her face turn the colour of a terribly overripe tomato._

"_U-uuh-mm… I-Isaac?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Y-your sh-shirt is…un-undone…" Isaac blushed as well, realising that his bare chest was showing completely, going to button up his pyjamas immediately._

"_S-sorry about that, Sophie. I was just going to bed."_

"_No problem. I did call rather unexpectedly. I hope I am not disturbing?" Isaac could have sworn he heard apprehension in her voice, and then see her visibly sigh in relief when he assured her that she wasn't; so he quickly changed the subject._

"_So you're going to be playing in the World Tournament as well?"_

"_Yeah! And my sister will be playing as well! Sorry she can't see you right now- she's is still at the last stages of recovery, but she will be perfectly fine in time for the tournament!"_

"_Oh, really? That's so cool!" Isaac had heard, of course, almost straight away when Sophie's sister Susanna woke up._

"_Haha. You think it's cool for you? Well, I warn you, now Team Rhythm's play level will be at least doubled as the other half of the jigsaw puzzle is put together."_

"_That does not scare me. It was never expecting an easy game anyway; it is very good news that we will be able to play Team Rhythm at their best!" Sophie smiled at that._

"_Glad to see you haven't changed, Isaac." Isaac grinned._

"_You too." And they just stared at each other for about half-a-minute, before they both realised how awkward the situation was. Sophie hastily cleared her throat._

"_Ok…then. I'll leave you to your sleeping." _

"_And I'll leave you to your lunch."_

"_Ok. Nice to talk to you again; have a good night!" Isaac blushed._

"_Mhmm. See you in London…"_

**Present day…**

Team Barefoot yawned as they finally finished managing all the boring administrative business, and began to move towards the space where there plane was supposed to be.

"I know it's VIP Class and all, but do the G.F.I.C have to book a plane which sets off at 3.00 am in the morning? I'm so tired…"

"Don't worry Karl, you'll be fine. Anyway, this way it's probably better." Timmy frowned in response to Isaac's remark.

"How so? Are you sure about that?"

"Think about it this way. If it was during the afternoon, when everybody is awake and the airport is at its busiest, there would be so much paparazzi it would be ridiculous."

"Are you sure that's our gain or our loss? Unlike you, I actually have a stage presence, so a missed chance to meet some paparazzi is a tragedy to me."

"Nope. I am sure that it is a gain. We would've taken at least another hour to get past that boring, dead place if there were paparazzi swarming us."

"Hmph. I'll give it to you this time, then."

_**Time skip…**_

Finally they boarded the plane. Karl sighed as he lay back in a reclining chair.

"You know what, VIP Class is awe-some!" Then a flight attendant came up to them.

"Excuse me, would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Mhmm! Can I have five hotdogs please? That should keep me going for an hour."

"Five hotdogs, added to the order. Anything else?" Karl raised his hands as well.

"Can I have a Lemon Iced Tea please?"

"One cup or a large bottle?"

"Large bottle, please."

"Ok, got it. And you, my good sir?" Isaac was currently poring over the free snacks menu.

"I think I'll take some garlic bread and coke, if you please."

"No problem. Pleased to serve you, good sir."

"Thank you."

"And, last but not least, how about you, young lady?"

"Can I have a coffee plea-"

"NOOO!"

"What?"

"Last time you drank coffee, you were so hyper that you ran away, and by the time we finally found you again, you were stroking a tree in the park, thinking it was Shawn!"

"I TOLD YOU, I WAS NOT STROKING A TREE!"

"YES YOU WERE! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN TWO EYES- YOU WERE JUST TOO HIGH TO REMEMBER ANYTHING!" Isaac suddenly cleared his throat, looking at the flight attendant, who was sweatdropping a little.

"Uuum…guys, can we do this later, by any chance?" Cat, who was always chastising the boys for being rude, had no choice, sulking a little.

"Okay, then, I'll have a Red Velvet Cake please."

"Ok then. I will see you all when your refreshments are ready; please feel free to use all of the VIP facilities on-board."

"Thank you."

Once the flight attendant left, Isaac immediately dropped his polite demeanour, leaning down, as if it would make his voice quieter.

"Wait, how come I did not see Cat stroking the tree at the park?!"

"I TOLD YOU, I WASN'T STROKING A TREE!" Karl ignored her protests.

"Consider yourself lucky. I'm still traumatised." Isaac suddenly envisioned Cat stroking a tree while squealing, and realised he felt relieved that he wasn't there, even though the only reason he wasn't there in the first place was probably because he had baking to do with Aunt Betty. It was at this moment that the waitress re-entered.

"Here are your refreshments and snacks. Enjoy." And with that, she turned around and practically sprinted away to try and avoid another Barefoot 'episode'. Then she stopped just before leaving their site.

"Oh, and it seems your friend has left this cabin and is walking towards the coffee area."

The boys, who had been too pre-occupied with their post-traumatic stress disorder, gulped.

"OH &*^%!"


End file.
